


Burning questions, With Burning Answers.

by Metropoliskid



Category: DC Comics, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humans are shitty, I'm a slut for found family, I'm the hero this fandom needs but not the one they deserve, Please read this i'm begging, Written in like four hours, also posted on Tumblr, i love these boys, no editing we die like men, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metropoliskid/pseuds/Metropoliskid
Summary: During one of Jason’s visits with Clark, He asks him a question that’s been bothering him for a few days: “Dad, Are we freaks?” Needless to say, Clark is caught off guard.





	Burning questions, With Burning Answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a story for a movie that came out a decade ago is my idea of self care.

It was about five minutes past midnight, Meaning that Jason had been put to bed hours ago, But Clark was still up, Typing away at the cheap laptop he had purchased from a rather shady store a few weeks ago, He really regretted having sold his old one before he left.

 

He was attempting to finish this article before he had to clock into work on Monday, It went side-by-side with another one that Lois was writing, It had taken a little bit of planning but so far it was going just fine for both of them. Both of the articles were trying to shift the attention away from Superman’s latest saves to the still very real threat that was Lex Luthor. His stomach churned as his mind drifted to what Lois had told him about her and Jason’s little visit aboard The Gertrude, His archenemy knew both of his son's existence and his name.

 

Without him knowing, His other fist clenched at his side, And by stars, He wouldn’t let him lay a single hand on either Lois or Jason, Again. 

 

His mind went void of any thoughts about Lex Luthor and what Lois had recounted to him when he heard the familiar creek of his bedroom door being opened, He didn’t have to glance over his shoulder to know it was a rather tired Jason.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be asleep, Mister?” Clark mused in a hushed tone, Almost like a whisper, Jason sleepily mumbled out something following the lines of “Couldn’t sleep” as he lifted up Clark’s arm to snuggle up to his father’s side, Using him as a makeshift pillow of sorts. Clark placed the hand belonging to the arm Jason was currently tucked under on top of the young boy’s head, “Something wrong, Jase?” He asked, Worriedly, In that same hushed tone he had used before.

 

“Too loud,” Jason replied, Whispering just like Clark had. Clark chuckled quietly, “Yeah, That’s the city for you.” He paused before adding, “You’re perfectly welcome to fall asleep out here with me.” Jason snuggling deeper into his side signified his agreement to his offer. Jason’s eyes trained onto the small box TV that was playing faintly in the background, But much like Clark previously, He hadn’t been paying attention to what was actually happening, And Clark could easily tell.

 

They both remained silent for a few minutes, The only sound in the small apartment being the faint buzz of the TV, Clark’s typing and of course, The sounds of the city, That was still thriving, Even at this hour. Suddenly, Jason spoke, Gaining his attention once more; “Daddy, Are we freaks?” Needless to say, Clark was taken off guard by this, He looked at his son, A frown finding its way onto his face.

 

“No, Why do you ask, Jason?” He asked, Concern lacing his voice, He knew exactly what Jason meant by that question- _Had somebody told him they were?_ \-  Jason shrugged his shoulders and burrowed further into his father, “A few days ago, At school, We were talking about Superman, And Danny said that his daddy thinks Superman is a freak that needs to be stopped,” Clark’s chest tightened at what he had told him, He sighed gently, “It’s okay, Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Clark reassured him, His grip around him tightening. “Why don’t some people like us?” He asked tearfully, And, God, Did he sound so innocent at that moment, Reminding Clark just how young his son actually is.

 

“Humans don’t exactly like things they don’t understand, They don’t like change all that much.” That was something Clark knew very well, Almost too well. “But, It’s not like we’re trying to hurt them, We’re just trying to help.” Jason almost whined, Clark sighed again, “I know, Something tells me that they do too, But..” He trailed off for a few seconds, “It’s in their nature, They see something that they aren’t and well, They reject it from being in their lives, Or worse, They… Destroy it. Completely.” He finished rather solemnly, Voice almost shaking. Jason looked up at his father, Tears pooling in his eyes, “You’ll protect me from being destroyed by them, Right, Daddy?” He asked, Making no attempt to wipe the tears falling from his eyes, Clark’s heart simultaneously clenching and melting - _God, He’d never get used to when Jason called him that, It never failed to fill his heart with joy_ \- “Of course I will, Until my dying breath.” And he really meant that.

 

Eventually, Jason fell asleep, Snuggled into Clark’s side, But Clark still stayed up, Letting his mind drift back to Lex Luthor, He did his best not to disturb Jason as he silently fumed, Luthor was still out there somewhere, And he still posed a very dangerous threat to his family, His stomach churned again; _Oh God, This was all his fault. If he had only been able to control himself, Or simply tell Lois no_ \- He cut his own thought off with a shake of his head, No, He couldn’t think like that, While he may regret the danger he had put Lois in, He certainly didn’t regret the love he felt for Lois or Jason- He finally had a family to call his own, And he wasn’t going to let them go down without a fight.

 

He was still up when Jason awoke with the rising sun.

 

He smiled fondly at his groggy boy, “Morning, Jason.” He greeted, Really starting to regret having not slept at all, Jason responded with a simple grunt that Clark was sure was supposed to come out as “Good morning” as his nuzzled further into his side, Attempting to hide from the rays of the sun. Clark chuckled at his son’s antics, “Your mother’s gonna pick you up later, You need to get up.” Clark reminded him, Shaking his shoulder gently. Jason groaned once again And turned over to face the inside of the couch.

 

“Come on, Jason. You gotta get up, Buddy.” Clark pressed again, Jason finally responded by popping his head up from under Clark’s arm and asking: “Could you at least make me cereal before I go?” He asked The fact that he had been asleep just minutes before was clear in his voice. Clark smiled down at him, Standing up from the couch, Letting go of Jason for the first time in hours. He stretched, His back letting out a small cracking sound, Clark grumbled sleepily as he made his way to the dingy white fridge.

 

Jason popped his head up over the arm of the couch, “With actual milk?” He asked, Hopefully. Clark glanced at him from where he stood behind the door of the fridge, “Don’t push it, Jase.” He responded He could hear Jason groan and roll over.

 

He smiled to himself, He could get used to this, Seeing Jason as regularly as he had been lately. 

 

He really hoped he would have the chance to.  


End file.
